AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE
by Milly3000med-Maryeli
Summary: Posible continuación de MORNING CROSSWORDS - Repentinamente los ancianos del clan Kuchiki decidieron que era hora que Byakuya procreara descendencia... claro que no le preguntaron, le impusieron...


:)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AN OFFER YOU CAN'T REFUSE**(Una oferta que no puedes rechazar)

_**Autor: Kaibasgirlx**_

_Traducción: Maryeli_

_Disclaimer__: No soy dueña de Bleach… Yo solo juego a "Ken y Barbie" con los personajes de Kubo XD. (Suspiro) Realmente me encanta esta pareja ByaSoi_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

No debería haber sido una sorpresa, Byakuya pensó mientras salía de la mansión Kuchiki esa mañana. En realidad, él lo había sospechado, lo único que le llamó la atención fue porque no se lo exigieron antes. Él razonó que tal vez, ellos finalmente se quedaron sin buenos temas para charlar por lo que decidieron recurrir a él como un medio de entretenimiento. Después de todo, pensar que los ancianos Kuchiki considerarían el tema de "poner fin a su soltería" como muy relevante era simplemente ridículo. Es cierto que después de la muerte Hisana, le habían dado una buena cantidad de tiempo para "curarse", ahora, más de medio siglo más tarde, ellos concluyeron que su corazón debe haber sanado lo suficiente, y estaba listo para que el tema sea mencionado de nuevo. Y no era de mucha ayuda el que los ancianos del clan Kuchiki se hubieran dado cuenta de su "amigable" relación con la capitán del 2do escuadrón. Aunque Soi Fon no tiene el "pedigrí" que ellos habrían deseado originalmente, se dieron cuenta que cuando se trataba de Byakuya era mejor trabajar con lo que tenían. Por lo menos Soi Fon no era una campesina, o un alma errante del Rukongai, de ser así a los ancianos del clan Kuchiki les habría dado otro ataque cardíaco. No es que hubiera sido tan malo, considerando todas las cosas.

Byakuya suspiró. Por supuesto, los ancianos Kuchiki no podían dejar que las cosas avancen a un ritmo natural. Tal vez tenían miedo de morir antes de que el Señor Kuchiki volviera a casarse. Tal vez tenían miedo de que las cosas nunca avanzaran si no le daban a Byakuya un "empujón" en la dirección correcta. O como uno de ellos había insinuado, pero no se atrevió a decir francamente, él no estaba volviendo más joven, y tampoco Soi Fon. Su reloj biológico estaba en marcha.

Por supuesto que no era como que los ancianos del clan no tuvieran algunos puntos válidos, pensó Byakuya, cuando llegó al Gotei 13. Después de todo, era su deber el garantizar la continuación de su clan, y los ancianos se preocupaban por ello. En cualquier caso, en la reunión de hoy le exigieron que actuara para que las cosas se movieran, o se verían obligados a tomar el asunto en sus propias manos… Byakuya se burló interiormente. Como si hubiera un solo hombre vivo o muerto que pudiera hacer que Kuchiki Byakuya hiciera algo que no quisiera hacer.

Sea como fuere, todavía tenía un dilema. ¿Cómo exactamente se suponía que iba a explicarle esta situación a Soi Fon? Era un hecho que se atraían mutuamente, y no tenía duda de querer convertirla algún día en su esposa, pero realmente nunca se habían sentaron a discutir el tema antes, ni siquiera habían hablado de que pasaría si alguna vez decidieran sellar su relación. Llegó a las instalaciones del 1er escuadrón, entró a la sala de reuniones donde se encontraban los otros capitanes, acomodándose en su lugar de costumbre. Como si no tuviera bastantes problemas… tenía que hacerse cargo de su división, su clan, y mantener un ojo vigilante en Rukia. Ese mocoso Kurosaki parecía estar pasando mucho tiempo en torno a su hermana adoptiva. Más de una vez los había encontrado en una habitación a solas, demasiado cómodos con la presencia del otro, más de lo que él hubiera querido. Por supuesto, que él confiaba completamente en Rukia, era de ese shinigami sustituto y sus lascivas intenciones de quien sospechaba.

Los demás capitanes entraban lentamente, uno por uno, fueron tomando su respectivo lugar. El estado de ánimo Byakuya mejoró levemente cuando vio entrar a Soi Fon, con las manos a los lados, una imagen de seriedad y diligencia. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, antes que ella desvió la mirada. Ellos habían acordado que su relación no interferiría con su vida laboral, y cuando se encontraran el uno con el otro en los pasillos o en las reuniones del Gotei 13, debían pretender que no eran más que colegas.

Yamamoto entró en la habitación, iniciando la sesión. Byakuya escuchó la voz apagada del sou-taicho, pensando todo el tiempo en un método para abordar el tema con Soi Fon. En realidad nunca había tenido mucha experiencia en cortejar a las mujeres, y mucho menos proponer matrimonio. Hisana fue la excepción, pero incluso eso hubiera sido diferente. La forma en que mantenía el romance en la relación con Hisana no funcionaría de la misma manera con la capitán del 2do escuadrón, o al menos él no lo sabía con certeza. Entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez debería buscar el asesoramiento de shinigamis que eran mayores, y más experimentados que él en los asuntos del corazón, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus colegas tenían un miserable historial con las mujeres.

El dudaba mucho que Zaraki haya tenido interacción alguna con el sexo opuesto que no sean sus visitas a la enfermería del 4to escuadrón, con excepción de Kusajishi Yachiru... que ciertamente no contaba. Ukitake, el había oído hablar de la exisntencia de un gran club de fans, pero el hombre era tan distraído como una tabla a la hora de darse cuenta de que una joven se enamoró de él. Hitsugaya… había una especie de relación con la vice-capitán Hinamori, pero él no tenía ganas de pedir consejo a un adolescente preadolescente que todavía no podía admitir sus sentimientos por su mejor amiga, algo que era evidente para todos los demás a su alrededor. Tampoco creyó que Komamura le podía ofrecer algún consejo que podría ser de utilidad, ni tampoco estaba dispuesto a tener una conversación con el capitán del 12vo escuadrón. Eso le dejó a Kyoraku Shunsui, y Byakuya decidió esperar a que el infierno se congele antes de tener que soportar la compañía de ese patán borracho.

Tal vez Unohana habría sido capaz de darle un buen consejo, pero, Byakuya sólo estaba entretenido con la idea de pedir ayuda. En realidad, nunca lo haría.

La reunión de capitanes finalmente se suspendió, después de Yamamoto terminó repasando algunos de los informes estadísticos. Byakuya caminó majestuosamente hasta la salida de la sala, la cabeza en alto, como si no tuviera un problema extremadamente volátil en sus manos. Le enviaría una mariposa infierno, invitándola a almorzar, fue lo que decidió al entrar en la oficina del 6to escuadrón. Ellos no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo, así que estaba seguro de que ella no se negaría. Durante éste él le daría la noticia a ella, con la esperanza de obtener el mejor resultado. En el mejor de los casos ella se negaría con calma, y él le diría a los ancianos Kuchiki que lo había intentado, pero al parecer necesitaba más tiempo. En el peor de los casos, ella se pondría enfurecida por el atrevimiento de su clan, y él tendría que encontrar un método para tratar de calmar su ira. Esto último parecía más probable que lo primero.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Byakuya dejó sus pinceles cuidadosamente, despejó el exceso de papeleo de su escritorio, y dejó a su vice-capitán a cargo hasta que él regresara. Luego, dejó la sala, utilizando el shunpo en el camino a la mansión Kuchiki, pensando en lo que sus palabras podrían hacer con la capitana del 2do escuadrón. Había muchas maneras de decir las cosas, y muchas maneras para que las palabras tomen el camino equivocado. Habría que tener sumo cuidado en la forma cómo le propondría la idea a ella.

Al llegar a su mansión, caminó a través de sus jardines, notando que Soi Fon no había llegado todavía. Excelente, esto le dio unos minutos para planificar su discurso de tal manera que ella sea incapaz de hacer algo más que asentir con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

O, tal vez no… estaba pensando en ello cuando le pareció sentir un reiatsu acercándose en la distancia. Unos momentos más tarde, la capitán del 2do escuadrón entró en los jardines ornamentales de la casa Kuchiki. Byakuya la saludó, sin dar ninguna pista sobre la precaria línea que sentía que estaba pisando.

Soi Fon le devolvió el saludo con una leve sonrisa, mientras caminaban juntos hacia el porche, intercambiaron pocas palabras, pues no querían alterar el confortable silencio en que habían caído.

- "Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hicimos esto" - Soi Fon dijo al fin, una vez que se sentó junto a él en la mesa - "Es bueno tener algo de tiempo para nosotros mismos."

- "Es cierto" - Byakuya asintió con la cabeza - "No creo que hemos tenido mucha oportunidad de vernos en las últimas semanas".

- "Las cosas nos han mantenido muy ocupados. Es comprensible, los dos tenemos que dirigir nuestros escuadrones y exigir a los demás que ejecuten sus funciones".

Byakuya concluyó que las personas exigentes eran las que él había tenido que hacer frente a la mañana.

- "Por lo menos la Sociedad de Almas se encuentra en un estado de relativa calma" - respondió, mientras cogía los palillos.

- "Hmmm ..." - Soi Fon cerró los ojos por un momento, tomando un sorbo de té - "De alguna manera, se siente como la calma antes de la tormenta. Tiempos de paz como éstos no suelen durar mucho tiempo".

- Byakuya sonrió levemente - "Creo que los años en el Omnitsukido te han hecho excesivamente prudente".

- Soi Fon lo miró de reojo, antes de desviar la mirada hacia otro lado - "Tch. O tal vez tú estás a punto de convertirse en un flojo".

- Byakuya tomó un sorbo de té, inmutable - "En cualquier caso, debemos disfrutar lo que tenemos ahora, antes de que se pierda, si sus sospechas se confirman".

Los dos cayeron en silencio después de eso. Momentos como estos son raros para ellos, por sus diversas obligaciones y responsabilidades. Demasiadas veces Byakuya sentía que los únicos vistazos que obtenía de ella eran durante las reuniones de capitanes de cada semana. A pesar de que ella siempre ha tenido una invitación abierta a su casa, las veces que en realidad había aceptado la oferta de que eran pocos y distantes entre sí. Tal vez los ancianos Kuchiki no estaban tan equivocados con respecto al modo en que se mueven las cosas. Dejó su taza de té.

- "Soi Fon."

Ella lo miró interrogante, él tenía toda su atención ahora. Byakuya se calló por un momento, como buscando a tientas las palabras adecuadas para decir. Nunca fue el mejor en expresar sus sentimientos, y mucho menos para algo tan solemne, especialmente dado el corto período de tiempo que había tenido para "trabajar" en ello. El levantó su mirada para fijar sus ojos grises en los de ella.

- "Quiero ofrecerte matrimonio."

Fuera lo que fuese lo que Soi Fon había estado esperando, evidente no era esto, cuando ella, en completo estado de shock, se atoró con su té y comenzó a toser violentamente. Byakuya la miró con preocupación, e intentó ayudarla cuando ella apartó su mano de su lado.

- "¡Estoy bien!" - Ella carraspeó entre toses.

Byakuya la observó fijamente, hasta que finalmente ella dejó de toser y se enderezó, devolviéndole la mirada, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

- "Entonces, ¿Aceptas?" – Preguntó Byakuya, una vez que estaba seguro de que ella era capaz de volver a hablar.

- "Esto es muy inesperado, Byakuya" - Respondió ella, lanzándole una mirada suspicaz - "¿Por qué tocas el tema ahora?"

- "Inesperado, si, pero no irrazonable" – Alegó él, haciendo todo lo posible para evadir la última pregunta - "Hemos estado juntos por algún tiempo, y como jefe de mi clan, es mi deber eventualmente casarme y procrear un heredero."

- "¿Procrear un heredero?" – Ella repitió.

Al ver la reacción de Soi Fon, Byakuya pensó que todo estaba a punto de irse al infierno.

- "Sí, ya sabes, para la continuación del clan. El próximo jefe de la casa Kuchiki. El… "

- "¡Yo sé lo que significa procrear un heredero!" – Ella le interrumpió, antes de fruncir el ceño profundamente - "¿Te das cuenta que esto nunca va a funcionar?"

Byakuya arqueó una ceja - "¿Qué quieres decir? Hasta donde recuerdo ambos somos perfectamente capaces".

Soi Fon se volvió de un rojo furioso como ella miró a su amante. Byakuya no podía detener la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al notar en el rubor en el rostro de Soi Fon. Secretamente él se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de causar ese tipo de reacción en ella.

- "¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!" – Exclamó ella, casi gritando - "¡Esto es ridículo! ¿Acaso no has puesto ningún pensamiento en todo esto? "

Byakuya se vio confrontado - "Por supuesto que he pensado en esto. El matrimonio es un compromiso muy serio " - O más bien, los ancianos del clan Kuchiki habían puesto todos sus pensamientos en el tema, y él se veía obligado a seguir el juego.

- "Eres el capitán del Sexto Escuadrón y yo soy capitán del Segundo Escuadrón y Omnitsukido! ¡Yo soy una asesina! ¡Estoy constantemente ejecutando misiones para matar personas! ¡Yo no podría hacerlo si estuviera embarazada!"

Byakuya abrió la boca para hablar, pero Soi Fon lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

- "¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar a sugerir que deje a Omaeda a cargo! ¡Preferiría darle de comer veneno antes que confiar en él cualquier cosa que requiera _pensar_! "

- "Yo no iba a…"- Respondió él, ligeramente insultado por el hecho que ella hubiera pensado que él considerara a Omaeda en otra lugar que no fuera el más bajo de todos - "Yo iba a decir que hablaríamos de eso más adelante. Todo lo que pido es tu mano en matrimonio, nada más ni nada menos".

Parecía que Soi Fon quería decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo, en cambio ella optó por cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo fijamente. Byakuya se encontró asimismo sonriéndole como si estuvieran por cometer una travesura.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, antes de que él se animara a preguntarle - "Entonces, ¿Aceptas?"

Soi Fon cerró los ojos, obviamente irritada - "Yo no puede comprometerme o algo parecido sin analizar todo a fondo en primer lugar. Además, ¿Cómo sería el trabajo de logística? Sabes tan bien como yo lo valioso que es el tiempo para cada uno de nosotros. Y yo no provengo de la nobleza, ¿Cómo va a reaccionar tu clan? "

Byakuya mostró una ligera sonrisa. La ironía estaba en un día de campo en esos momentos.

- "No te preocupes por mi clan. Hace tiempo que ellos han perdido la capacidad de influir en lo que sucede en mi vida. En cuanto a la logística, tal vez podamos sentarnos juntos y hablar de ello, ¿Esta noche? "

Soi Fon lo pensó un momento - "Parece razonable".

- "Entonces le diré al cocinero que prepare la cena" – Parecía más como si Byakuya tuviera la intención de tener su compañía otra vez por la noche.

- "Hmph. Parece como si hubieras tenido todo planeado " - Ella comentó, mientras se levantaban de la mesa y juntos comenzaban a dirigirse hacia el Gotei 13.

- "¿Alguna vez he hecho algo sin estar preparado?" – El respondió, sonriendo ligeramente, con una actitud totalmente opuesta a la que mostró durante la declaración hecha en los acontecimientos del almuerzo.

- "Esto no significa que yo dije que sí" - le recordó la capitana del 2do escuadrón.

- "Está bien" - dijo Byakuya, mientras se inclinaba más hacia ella - "Eso me da la oportunidad de persuadirte".

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Kyaaa!!! Amo a Byakuya y adoro a Teà (Kaibasgirl), aprovecho para saludar a quienes dejaron reviews en "MORNING CROSSWORDS":**

**TSUKISHIROHIME-CHAN, **LUMINO**, HINO-SEMPAI,** EMI NEKO**, CONSU,** VAINILLA PERVINCA**, y VEROSEV, este shot lo traduje para ustedes, que pidieron continuación XD**

**kisses**

**Maryeli**

**PD: No olviden saludar a sus amigas, amigos, novios y demases en San Valentin :)**

**:P**


End file.
